


Игра света

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Hallucinations, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После очередного эксперимента Уолтера Оливию посещает галлюцинация.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/195701">Trick of the Light</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin">elfin</a>. Выполнено для команды Fringe в рамках ФБ-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра света

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick of the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195701) by [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin). 



Оливия лежит, уставившись в потолок. Из углов по нему разливаются краски, змейкой стекают по стенам. Она отпихивает опутавшие ступни простыни, и в конце концов они комом падают на пол в ногах кровати. Над Оливией пляшут едва заметные вспышки света — северное сияние в миниатюре.  
— Мило, — говорит Питер, лежащий рядом с ней на кровати.  
Оливия чувствует тепло его тела, хотя он ушёл уже много часов назад, чтобы она могла отоспаться после очередного эксперимента Уолтера.  
— Тебя здесь нет.  
— Прости, ошибся.  
Она слышит в его голос смех, чувствует, как смех, крадучись, пробирается вдоль лица и тычется ей в ухо. Спустя какое-то время она перекатывается на бок и смотрит на Питера.  
— Ты не светишься.  
— Насколько я понимаю, меня тут вообще нет, так что неудивительно.  
Она протягивает к нему руку, проводит по щетине на подбородке — мелкие волоски, как шипы, покалывают её пальцы. Оливия смотрит на него с подозрением:  
— Если тебя тут нет, почему ты такой реальный на ощупь?  
У него разочарованный вид.  
— Мы уже говорили об этом.  
Оливия падает на спину и раскидывает руки, как будто летит — ей кажется, что почти так и есть. Левая рука натыкается только на вторую подушку. Теперь Питер нависает над ней, на губах у него полная коварства улыбка. Оливия чувствует, как он сжимает коленями её бока, но кровать не проседает под его весом. Питер проводит ладонью вверх по её животу, рука проходит сквозь футболку, как призрак.  
— Хороший трюк.  
Его улыбка становится шире:  
— Я знал, что тебе понравится.  
Оливия смыкает пальцы у него на запястье, останавливая его руку, прежде чем он добирается до груди. Поглаживает большим пальцем тонкую кожу с внутренней стороны запястья и чувствует, как колотится пульс. Сгибает ноги в коленях, заставляя его подвинуться ближе и склониться над ней. В первый миг дыхание у него холодное, оно касается лица Оливии ледяным дуновением, а потом её сознание вносит нужные коррективы, и дыхание становится тёплым. Питер смотрит на неё сверху вниз, и глаза у него тёмно-синие, как звёздное небо.  
— У меня есть повод для беспокойства?  
— Мне кажется, это вопрос не по адресу. — Он касается ртом её губ, так легко, что её пробирает дрожь, и она тянется языком навстречу. Её язык исследует его губы, очерчивает гладкие контуры и знакомые формы. Когда Оливия прикусывает его за нижнюю губу, он вжимается бедрами в её бёдра. Она ухмыляется ему в рот.  
— Я могу заставить тебя делать всё, что хочу.  
— Ты так в этом уверена, милая?  
Прозвище заставляет жар свернуться пружиной внизу её живота, одновременно от гнева и возбуждения. Оливия снова его кусает, и он прижимается к её рту, жадный и грубый, а она тянет его за волосы ближе. Его рука вновь приходит в движение, обхватывает её грудь, выводит горячие щекотные узоры на коже. Когда он прихватывает сосок пальцами, Оливия не может удержать тихий стон, не может не толкнуться бёдрами ему навстречу. Поёрзав под ним, она стаскивает с себя штаны от пижамы и пинком отправляет их прочь.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это было не обязательно?  
— Заткнись.  
Он смеётся, раздвигает ей ноги и, устроившись между них, входит.  
Её потрясает накал ощущений. Он растягивает её именно так, как нужно, идеально толстый и твёрдый. У неё вырывается смешок между рваными вздохами, пальцы впиваются в напряжённые мускулы его ягодиц. Он медленно выходит, а потом возвращается резким толчком, от которого она вздрагивает всем телом. Вскинув бёдра, она встречает его новый толчок, подаваясь к нему медленным тягучим движением. Он прижимается лбом к её лбу и движется в ней медленно, очень медленно, пока она не начинает извиваться под ним, пока не рассыпается мириадом осколков, тающих от его жара.


End file.
